powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeo Crystal (Power Rangers: Hyper Charged)
The Zeo Crystal is an incredible artifact that is constantly gaining more power, it is used primarily to allow an individual to Morph and become a Power Ranger. Originally used by the Zeo Power Rangers and the Gold Ranger, the Zeo Crystal was eventually put in storage after the Turbo Powers were created. It survived Divatox's attack on the Command Center, due to being stored in a separate part of the complex. The [[Zeo Thief|'Zeo Thief']] located the Crystal, along with a Zeonizer and the Sword of Light, and took the individual Zeo Powers from Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Trey, combining them into a single crystal which was used to make them the White Zeo Ranger. History It is unknown precisely when the Zeo Crystal was created, or how, but the inhabitants of the M51 Galaxy buried it on Earth's Moon millennia ago to hide it from Master Vile. Lord Zedd eventually located and attempted to take the powerful artifact for himself but was repelled by the barrier placed to protect such an incredible power source from any evil being. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers located and the Crystal and the White Ranger split it into five pieces, Zordon later sent them to different points in time to keep them out of Zedd's grasp. After their Power Coins were destroyed for good, Zordon sent the Rangers to retrieve the Zeo Sub-Crystals and the team used them to become a new, stronger team. The power of the Zeo Crystal was evident during the fight against the Machine Empire, as their constantly increasing strength allowed them to fight and destroy King Mondo after only a year, despite him utterly defeating the Rangers only a few months prior. After the Zeo Rangers developed the Turbo powers they put the Zeo Crystals into storage, and roughly eight years later the sub-crystals were found, and stolen, by the Zeo Thief, who stole the power of the Zeo Rangers, along with the Gold Ranger's power, and went into hiding after completing the Crystal. Use & Traits The Zeo Crystal's primary usage is to provide an energy source for the Power Rangers. Uniquely, the Zeo Crystal is constantly gaining power, resulting in any Ranger linked to it always getting stronger. The artifact's rate of power increase if amplified when it is fully formed, which requires the Zeo Sub-Crystals and the Gold Ranger's Crystal. After seventeen years, nine of them while fully formed, the Zeo Crystal is on a whole other level of power than it was when the Zeo Rangers used it, and it is considered by the Zeo Thief to now be possible to destroy all the Power Rangers with it. Using the Zeo Crystal to Morph now causes a disturbance in the Morphing Grid, potentially interfering with the powers of other Rangers for a short time, the Zeo Thief has also implied they can use the Crystal itself to Morph. Zeo Crystal (Hyper Charged).jpg|The Zeo Crystal at present Category:Objects Category:Power Rangers: Hyper Charged Category:Kaestal